Elusive Light
by Amano Ginji
Summary: AU, semi-OOC-ness, shounen-ai. Ginji tries to find his way to his Uncle's house when he sees something strange. Later on the dark streets he's kidnapped..!
1. My Story

AN: Alright, first off, I just want to say that this was originally intended to be a sci-fi story for class. Turns out, after giving my main character the name of "Ginji" it became a Get Backers fanfic... just changed a little bit for copyright purposes : / This IS a shounen-ai/yaoi fic(but I guess since this is , there can't really be anything explicit) and since I started writting without really realizing what I was doing, it turns out that in my mind, Ginji is has more of his Raitei personality than this Tare personality. Well. I've basically got my ending planned, so if you end up reading this, you'll find out what all happens.. well... I'd actually still need to write it all.... sooner or later.... ;  
Another side note: This is AU, I've never been to Tokyo, so don't yell too much at my horrible description of it.  
Get Backers does not belong to me either! 

11.23.04 update: Oh my dear goodness. oO I had to go back and delete all the chapters from then replace them because somehow one chapter was missing as I read through it on FF.

Prologue

"My Story"

You would have never guessed that three or four hundred years ago vampires roamed the earth. They were probably alive longer than that. Maybe even when Christ

was crucified. As of now, I'd have to say they run in abundance with the bustling or lazy crowds of the night. We just don't know it. They blend in too well.

You see, they look so much like us, excusing the fact that some of them are pale and beautiful in a morbid way, that we wouldn't normally give them a second glance.

Although very few people would ever notice a vampire walking down the street. The people who do notice have some special sense that they didn't even realize.

They just thought they were seeing things. Of course, the vampires knew about said people, most obviously when they were given funny looks, or when they were second

glanced.

It was unfortunate for those poor chosen few, because even if they just wanted to believe that the weird aura they saw was only their imagination, the vampires

would kidnap the "offender" and give them a choice (generous of then, isn't it?): to become their little pet, never telling a soul of what they know (not like they'd get the

chance to), or be killed for having seen what is not to be publicly known.

You may be asking yourself "How do you know so much?" Simple fact being that I just so happen to be one of those "special" people. Yay for me, ne? Hah. I can't

quite say I'd ever enjoy the time I found out that all the fairy tales (of which were never happy) and the myths I'd ever heard or read about suddenly came to life. I use to

always be the skeptical person saying "Hah! Vampires? Werewolves? You've got to be kidding me. Those things don't exist. Just like zombies and UFO's!" Now, I don't even

know what to say.

Maybe everything I'd seen had been in my imagination or I could have been dreaming? Then how could I explain these scars? Oh, well. Maybe you should tell me if

I should go to the little bouncy room where I can finger paint all day… after I tell you my story.


	2. Why Not Follow the Crowd?

AN: Same as everything in the Prologue

Chapter 1

"Why Not Follow the Crowd?"

The light of the day was slowly ebbing as the darkness began to consume the forever busy city of Tokyo, Japan. The

district wasn't as busy as it would normally be, since everyone was retiring to their respective homes for the evening to have

dinner with their family.

The effervescent glow of the advertisements cast eerie shadows to the dark parts of the city. I looked up at one of the

signs. It seemed it was barely hanging on its hinges and the light coming from it was dingy. I read it aloud "Liquor, Drugs, and

Cheap Whores". I shook my head. What are people thinking now-a-days? I continued past the skanky brothel and headed

towards the main street.

The alley I walked through was littered with so much trash that I didn't even feel like getting to the other side. But it

was the quickest way to get there. Any tourist would probably get lost in this city. It was like a giant maze; only with lots and lots of advertisements and signs.

"Ne, ne! Gin-chan! How much further? My wings are tired. Can I rest on your shoulder?" The annoying winged

creature behind me complained.

"Urusai na." I said, irritated at the pestering bat. Did he ever shut up? I flicked my index finger at him as a warning,

not feeling wholeheartedly up to punishing him if he continued to rant.

Alright. So maybe I have something to explain. Like, why I have a talking bat hovering around me. A few years ago,

my friend and I were joking around when he suddenly told me a secret he'd been keeping from me. I thought he was crazy at

first, but what do you expect from someone who didn't believe in the super natural?

He'd told me that he'd been studying alchemy for the past year. Alchemy is pretty much like the practice of

witchcraft. Only a lot different, as he had explained it.Everything has to be perfect for the 'spell' I guess you could call it, to

work. Alchemy basically converts one object of a certain mass into another, with the same mass, or density. If they aren't

correct, bad things could end up happening. Your whole body could be ripped to shreds, resulting in death, or even take the

form of some other creature. Sometimes your whole body may disappear, and your soul is left to claim whatever object just

happens to be around.

In this case, since he royally screwed up, my friend was changed into a bat. I laugh at him now and then and joke

about it often. But I really do feel bad for him. At least he can still talk. That's always a plus… right? I mean, you don't often

see a bat that talks.

The alley got brighter as we reached one of the main streets of Tokyo. The difference in brightness was so much that

I had to shield my poor eyes from it. "Itaiii…" I exaggerated. "It's so freaking bright in this stupid city." I rubbed my eyes. "Well

let's try to find our way to my Uncle's house." I looked left and right. Everything looked the same. I sighed inwardly.

People were walking along the sidewalk chatting idly with one another. The crowds had actually thinned down since

we had entered the maze of the alleyway. I looked up at the sky. The stars weren't very visible from here. This city just had too

many lights. I could tell it was dark though, and the moon should be almost at it's peak in the sky.

Some of the passerby's looked at me now and then as I tried to figure out where to go. They even gave me funny

looks. Wait, that wasn't at me, it was at Ake… my winged flying bat friend hovering beside me.

I coughed lightly, grabbed Ake and held him to my chest. "Shut up, don't move, and… well… Pretend you're a stuffed

animal or something, just don't do anything. You're drawing attention to me. So, just relax and let your wings rest, as you were

complaining about earlier."

"Bah! I don't want to. I'm fine. Hanasei! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Ake complained again as he flapped his

wings relentlessly.

"Stop being such a little - "I looked up forgetting to finish my sentence. Something strange had just crossed my field

of vision. I'm seeing things, aren't I?

"Ano sa, Gin-chan? Daijabou desu ka?" Ake asked, perturbed by his suddenly quiet friend.

I looked around, not seeing anything now. What was that? I blinked, totally dumbfounded. A black… mist looking

thing? I must have been imagining things. I shook my head as if to shake off my weird feeling and looked down at the little

creature in my hands.

I smiled like the idiot I was "Betsuni..." I must have been trying to convince myself at the same time. That's how it

sounded to me.

Ake looked at me oddly and what he actually had said registered in my head "Ahh… I meant that I'm fine. Genki

desu!" I smiled again and laughed, trying to blow off what I'd just seen. Then, I glanced sideways trying not to look as stupid as

I felt.

"Yeeeahhhh…" Ake said unconvinced. "Anyways, we've been standing, or, well, you've been standing here for the

last 15 minutes. Can we go now?"

I sighed and nodded towards him. "Sure, I just need to figure out where to go." I took a piece of paper from my

pocket, studied the contents for a few seconds and then shoved it back to it's respective place. I took off in the left direction.

Might just as well follow the crowd, I thought, everyone else seems to. I laughed mentally at that.

I hope I'm not rambling too much.. heh. I should probably put some footnotes down for all those who don't know what I'm saying in Japanese(It's probably really gibberish to those who actually know it though lol )

Urusai na - "Shut up"  
Itai - "Ow" or "Ouch"... or even "That hurts"  
Hanasei - "Let me go"  
Ano sa - "Hey"  
Daijabou desu ka? - "Are you alright"  
Betsuni - "It's nothing, really"  
Genki desu - "I'm fine" 


	3. Let's Go

Chapter 2

"Let's Go"

"Oi! How much longer, Ginji? I'm getting restless here. Why won't you just let me fly? The crowds aren't as thick…." Ake's voice began to quiet in my mind. He

was just too

annoying sometimes. It was easier to ignore him. To me, he was kinda like the energizer bunny. He just kept going and going and… well, you get the point. I try to ignore

him most of the time. Ake mostly just rambles.

After drowning out the noisy bat, my thoughts began to stray. I couldn't quite find any solace in what I was thinking. I felt as if something was watching me. My

mind flashed back to the image I'd seen earlier. For some reason, the image was burned into my head, and seemed clearer now than it did then.

The black… thing, I didn't know what better to call it. Actually, it seemed more like an aura. An evil black aura? Man that sounded so corny. But I guess that's just

what I thought.

By now, we'd reached the outskirts of Tokyo. Little apartments dotted here and there. The advertisements had thinned out greatly and I didn't feel as smothered.

"Ne, Ake. I think you'll be able to fly now. No one will probably stare much at us, since we're not in the overly highlighted city." I said looking around at the trees

that were missing from the big city. It seemed more peaceful on this side of town. Although, it would have been better if I didn't have this nagging feeling.

Just what was this apprehensive feeling anyways? It seemed like I'd been followed this whole time since we got out of that alley.

"Oh? That sounds good!" Ake flew out of my hands suddenly, scaring me. I didn't think he'd do that. Well, I wasn't exactly paying attention. Short attention span,

you know? Heh.

I rubbed my head and looked at the apartments. I was looking for 'Shingetsu Apartments'. I guess it wasn't that hard to miss though. It was the biggest apartment

building in this part of the area. Imagine that.

I shrugged off my thoughts and glanced at Ake. "Hora." I pointed to the large building, "I suppose that's where we'll find Uncle Gen." and pointed towards the

building, then began walking over to it.

The building got closer as we walked along the sidewalk to it. But, some strange occurrence happened before I reached it. The streetlamps blacked out for a

moment and I stood frozen to the ground. A crack of a stick was heard as a sharp white light laced my vision and pain coursed through my head.

"Ita…" was all I had the time to say. I'd thought I'd heard Ake say my name, too, before I fell to the hard concrete ground. Maybe he'd tried to warn me. Damn bats

and their excellent perception, but this one's slow demeanor.

Short... I know.. But bear with me ¯O¯ Only one foot note this time..

Hora - "Look/See" 


	4. And Then My World Was Dark

Chapter 3

"And Then My World Was Dark"

The pain in the back of my head just wouldn't recede. My entire world was still black. Of course, though. My eyes were shut. They felt too heavy to open.

There was a smell I couldn't quite identify, especially with my head throbbing so much. I suppressed a groan. Soon I'd realized what the smell was; burning wax. It

must be coming from a candle, I thought wearily. It wasn't bright enough in the room for lights to be on, but even with my eyes closed, I could still see the flicker of flames.

I was lying on my side. The cold floor was beneath me and… there was also something cold surrounding my wrists. I tested it in my dreariness. The movement

brought a small clanking of metal on metal to my ears. My eyes opened and looked… or tried to look at my hands. They were shackled behind my back.

"Uso…" I said quietly and slowly sat up. I thought my head would burst, tiny sparks danced in my vision for a while.

I'd come to realization after glancing around the room, that there was another presence with me. I blinked a few times at the dark figure sitting in the corner. No

candles surrounded him… or her, so I couldn't really tell what they looked like. Other than the other being in the room, it was very desolate. The room itself was eerie with

the glow and flicker of candle light. Its walls were covered in graffiti, most of the words would have given an old person a fit, or a stroke.

I looked back at the dark figure; my vision had cleared a lot. I was able to see a little more about them. But still, I couldn't figure out the gender. Suddenly I noticed

what I had overlooked about this person. Something strange, something I'd only just recently seen; that black aura!

I stood up so fast that I nearly blacked out and almost lost my balance. Luckily the wall was near, so I leaned against it. Looking back at the figure I could have

sworn it had been smiling. It was an almost… sinister smile…?

"A-ano… Who are you? Where am I?" was the only pathetic response I made.

The figure didn't even bother to stand or walk up to me. It just sat there, immobile… but that smile was still on its face. As far I could tell, it was wearing all black,

but it was eloquent in a way.

I'd kept my eyes on this figure, waiting for them to say anything. I waited patiently for the response. Suddenly they spoke. The voice was melodious, yet was very

sophisticated, and seemed so unearthly. I just stared at him. Him, I'd finally figured out the gender.

"Did you hear what I'd said?" the voice chimed in. I hadn't even realized I didn't pay attention. The voice was just so… beautiful?

I blinked myself from my stupor. "Iie…" I said quietly. The man laughed. He must have realized what I'd been thinking.

"My name is Midou Ban. I had previously stated that you are still in Tokyo. Needless to say, I won't tell you where." The man continued calmly, in his silky voice "Mind tell me your name?"

Ban had already stood up before I'd realized it. He walked through the candle light towards me. I noticed that he not only wore black, but also deep shining purple

filigree on his cuffs, which made intricate patterns. The filigree covered the part of the jacket where it buttons up all the way to the neckline. It looked expensive and not very

modern. He had medium length dark brown hair; it covered his eyes, which were a piercing blue. He looked about the same height as me, at least that's how it looked from

where I was standing. But one of the last features I'd noticed was that he was pale. And I mean pale.

"Still in Tokyo?" I echoed. "I guess I could have figured that much… But why am I here? ... And my name is Ginji..." I glanced around the soiled room. Then, I

remembered something; where was Ake? Maybe he knew where I was and was making plans to help me?

"Ahh… You ask such a complicatedly simple question. What was it that you saw by that alleyway that you also see here?" He asked looking at me... pitifully?

Was that pity I saw?

My head still throbbed and I wouldn't doubt that there was blood from where I got hit. "Ano… I saw… nothing." My vocal cords didn't feel like associating with my

mind at the time.

"Don't lie" Ban said, a little irritated. "You only wanted to believe you saw nothing, when in fact what you saw is standing right in front of you."

I could tell that he was the type to be easily annoyed… He wouldn't like Ake much, I laughed mentally, then made my mind serious again. "Then what do you want

if you already know what I've seen? Why do you care that I saw… you? Who, iie, what are you?!" I felt like screaming, but my voice only raised little by little, just not

enough to scream. I was angry, and scared.

Ban didn't flinch at my tone. He just looked at me, amused. "Oh, well. I'll tell you what I want in a moment. In the meantime, let me just tell you something."

I blinked. "All right. But… uhm… first, could you take these handcuffs off? They're really cold and heavy…" I moved my hands to specify the metal.

He shook his head. "No. I cannot do that. As you see, you are my captive right now." My mouth unconsciously opened at what Ban had said, but he'd taken no

note of it and continued as if I had never said anything, "You see something that very few people can see." He raised his arms to indicate the blackness that encompassed

him. "This black aura is something that we vampires cannot hide from people like you.

I mouthed the words 'vampire' after he'd said it. Vampire? He's… got to be joking… right?

"Yes, Vam-pi-re." He said in a smooth and clear tone. "This isn't a joke, so don't treat it so lightly. You are a threat to my kind and whenever we recognize

someone like you, we have to abduct them. We don't care what they thought at first, because you and people like you are a risk to us." Ban finished off his last sentence

bitingly.

"And here is what I want from you." He had moved closer to me. Now, he was only a forearms space apart. I looked up at him. I had to, my previous judgment was

off. He was at least a foot taller than me.

"Since you now know something that people shouldn't know anything about, publicly speaking, you have one of two choices to make." His hand touched my cheek

and lingered there. It surprised me a great deal. I didn't think that this guy was the 'touchy-feely' type.

"You could be my… pet…" Ban said slowly, and almost quietly. I arched an eyebrow. That didn't sound very great. Being the 'pet' of a vampire. For God's sake; a

vampire? There was a second choice though… But I didn't have much hope on it being any better than the first. With people like this, wouldn't they save the worst for last?

"Or, I will kill you here and now and let this little charade come to an end quickly. " My jaw was set rigid in his hand. I had been right; they did save the worst for

last. I didn't like the sound of being killed right on the spot, either.

Ban let his hand drop back down to his side. "I'll just let you think on this." He turned to leave.

"I don't need time." I said without having even thought. Idiot! You do need time! You do! I mentally kicked myself.

"Oh?" He turned back towards me. "Are you really that eager to lose your free mind or be killed?" He put his hand on my shoulder. Again, with the freely touching

thing. "Just think it over, alright?" I suppressed a shudder as he slightly tightened his grip. It seemed this was something he really didn't want to do.

Before I opened my mouth to respond, he had already turned his back and was gone from the room. Just like that. Gone. I must be going senile.

I dropped to the floor of the room and gazed at nothing in particular, just the crack in the wall under some graffiti that read: Hevn-san is easy.

I took the conversation from earlier and rewound it in my head, then made it play again. So, I either have to become his… pet or… die. What great choices. I

obviously didn't want to die. But it's not like I was going to bow down to someone. Not even a vampire. I scowled.  
Mwahaha.. I've finally introduced Ban-chan... took a while.. : /

Uso - "No way" Think sometimes it's used as "That's a lie" or something.. but I've most often heard it as "no way"  
Ano - "Uhm"  
Iie - "No"

And once again, do forgive me, all I know of Japanese is self taught from subtitles.. laughs --;v

adlfghakdgfj omfg. OMFG XD 11.23.04 --yeah. 


End file.
